Most conventional voting systems in place around the world utilize either paper ballots or mechanical voting booths having mechanical switches and levers that, when actuated, increment a plurality of mechanical counters. These conventional systems present a number of problems for election processes. For example, paper ballots can become physically damaged or altered between the time the voter makes his or her selection and the time a ballot-counting machine eventually reads the voter's selection on the ballot. In addition, with paper ballots, voters can inadvertently cast a vote for the wrong candidate by, for example, punching a hole or placing an X next to a different candidate than was intended. Mechanical voting booths, while solving some of the problems presented by paper ballots, present problems of their own. For instance, voting booths are fairly expensive, have many mechanical parts which require routine maintenance and repair, and are typically heavy and cumbersome to move and set up.
More recently, electronic voting systems have been developed with an eye toward solving the problems presented by systems that employ paper ballots and/or mechanical voting booths. However, none of the electronic voting systems developed to date has proven to be secure and efficient enough to result in the widespread use thereof (in place of existing paper ballot and/or mechanical voting booth systems). In addition, most electronic voting systems do not give the voters a receipt by which they can prove how they voted, since such receipts would allow a voter to easily sell or trade their votes with another party or allow another party to coerce a voter to vote in a certain way.
In addition, in current voting systems (mechanical and electronic), the verification that all votes that have been cast have been counted, and have been counted as the voter intended, rests entirely in the hands of voting officials. As such, the voters have no choice but to trust these officials. If a voter believes that his or her vote was not counted at all or was not counted as intended, it is difficult, if not impossible, to prove that to be the case. Thus, there is a need for an electronic voting system that allows voters to verify that their votes have been counted as intended and that will protect against the potential of vote selling/trading.